Love at first Walgreens?
by Segcon
Summary: This is the same story of Christian and Ana but with my own little twist. Ana and Christian meet at the last place you would think they meet. I do not own any character.
**Hello everyone. This is my first story and depending on the feeback I'll decide whether or not to keep writing... So let me know your thoughts. I'm open to ideas and suggestions. Thanks in advance. :)**

 **Chapter One**

It was a normal spring morning. Tuesday may 5 2012. I am driving on my way to my job. My name is Anastasia Steel and I'm just your regular 23 year old, whose just trying to make it in life. I work as a nanny in a very opulent town. You know.. Those kinds of towns where the grass is too good to be true and the houses are just a big labyrinth where if you got lost your family would be still looking for you after maybe 10 years. Alright, alright I'm exaggerating but hey! They are huge. Anyways everyone calls me Ana for short. I have a great mom and an amazing father, Ray and Charlotte Steel. Unfortunately they are no longer together, and to think about it it was for the best. Ray lives in Massachusetts and mom lives in Florida and I live in beautiful, rainy Seattle. I love my city.

"Good morning dear! How was your weekend?" Says Mrs. Altobelli

"It was a quiet one ma'am" I responded

"Dear, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Carolyn? You take care of my kids, you are pretty much raising them. We are family"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry it's just habit" I smiled politely and try to calm down otherwise my face will turn as red as a tomato and the moment will be stuck forever in my mind.

I work for the very nice and rich Altobelli family. They are what you call the "most important" family in Seattle, of course after the "Grey family" don't I wish I was actually part of this families… Hahaha

"Ok, dear. Harry and I will back from Paris in 4 days, Maggie will come and take over for you at 6:00 pm. Anything happens you know where to reach me"

"Gotta, Carolyn. Have a safe trip"

"Thank you dear. Kiss the kids for me would you?"

"Sure thing" I smiled but with sense of sadness. She's a wonderful person but as a

Mother she needs to learn more. I hear the kids coming downstairs.

"Good morning Sunshines!"

"Good morning Annie, where are mom and dad?" Charles asked.

"Oh, baby they've just left but mommy left these for you guys" I kissed them both a bunch of times on their cheeks as a way to cheer them up.

My poor Amelia and Charles, they are such wonderful children with so much money and toys, yet the only thing they want is their mom and dad.

"Annie I hope you don't mind but I made you a mother's day present"

"Amelia! Thank you so much, of course I don't mind! It's so beautiful!"

"Do you really like it? I made myself. It's a love bracelet. I love you very much Annie"

"I love you too my flower, so so much."

I now feel worse. I wish I could do anything to make these kids happier.

The day goes by and after so much playing and eating 6:00 pm comes and Maggie comes to take over for me.

"Hey Ana! How was the day?"

"It was ok. Try to keep the kids occupy until bed time, they are a little sensitive today. They didn't get to say goodbye to their parents"

"Aw poor kiddos, sure thing Ana don't you worry."

"Thanks Maggie. Call me if anything happens. I'll see you on Monday"

Maggie is their big cousin is who does not come from money but loves them so much and ergo they love her.

I get to my car and I decide to call my best friend Kate.

"Hey Kate, how was your day?"

"Hey! Stranger danger.. It was ok… Long, long day. Are you up to have some food and maybe a drink with me?"

I pause For a second and think about it… And then I hear Kate go.

"Stop thinking about it so much you wuss, it's just food and drinks at this awesome restaurant I was recommended to today. Come Ana, pleaseeeee!" Kate begs and then I think to myself. How am I to afford this? I just paid my school tuition?...

"Kate how expensive is this restaurant? My budget is a little tight right now"

"Ana don't worry. I got you. But please don't you dare say you'll pay me back because I don't want your slutty money" Kate is such a potty mouth but I love her so much. We've been friends since high school and money to her and her family has never been a problem.

"Ok , Kate but promise me as soon as I'm back on track you'll let me take you out too. Ok?"

"Ok Ana. Just get home, wear that sexy red dress of yours, those black pumps that look so freaking great on you. Which I hate you for and I'll pick you up at 9:00 deal?"

"You got it… Thanks Kate. Love yah."

"Luv you too bitch"

I hang up the phone and I realize I have around 3 hours to get ready so I decided to stop by a Walgreens and get some things.

I walked into the Walgreens and I'm looking down on my phone and hear a man talking. His voice caught my attention for some reason. It was a strong voice, they kind that makes you shiver after you hear it even a million times over.

"Excuse, you dropped your wallet"

I look up and my eyes can't believe what they are seeing. It's Christian Grey! The one and only Christian Grey!

"Oh… Thank you. I'm such a clumps" he looks up at me from picking up my wallet and then looks down to my ID.

"No, problem Ms… Steel. Anastasia Steel. What a beautiful name."

Oh my god… Just hearing his voice say my name and his lips touch each other to get the sound out makes me feel as if I was floating on a cloud.

"Thank you. It's not a very common name"

"It isn't which makes even more beautiful" he says and right there I melt.

"I'm Christian, Christian Grey, nice to meet you Ms. Steel"

"Nice to meet you too sir. Thank you for… My wallet…" Come on Ana you can't even come up with a better sentence? Get a hold of yourself. Would you? I think to myself.

I take the wallet from his hand and our fingers touch slightly and I feel this weird feeling travel across my body and to my surprise he reacts to my touch too.

"Thanks again sir. Have a nice night" I pretty much run away from him but I feel him staring as I walked away.

Did I just meet Christian Grey? I can't wait to tell Kate….

Christian's thoughts

"Get a hold of yourself Christian" I say to myself and then I think. Who was that woman? Why did I feel that when she just barely touched me? I gotta see her again.

"Parker, I need you to find me information on someone"

"Sure thing sir, what is the name?"

"Anastasia, Anastasia Steel"

"No problem sir, give me 2 hours"

Let's see who this girl is. What did you do to me Ms. Steel…?


End file.
